fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora
Maybe it could be the future Hero's sister, in every Fable so far the sister had something happen to her, so it would kinda make since to tell the future by revealing a char name. --DarkSaint14 00:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * Definitely could be that too, I was thinking along that lines too. ''Kal Rayce'' 00:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey ur talkin about the new add on it says that after you have done all of the missions on that add(to do with Murgo and the old kindom items) you get to go back to the spire and see Theresa and she shows you the future concerning your unborn child. This obviously means there will be a fable 3.(--Scarletheart 00:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC)) Dont forget guys Aurora might not be a character or a place, it could be an event. Like judgement day or something, end of the world. For those of you that don't know, the Aurora is another name for the Northern Lights. Solar Dragon 20:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If it wasn't a person, wouldn't Theresa would have said The Aurora. she talks about Aurora as though it were a person. Even though she slightly mentions the name.--DarkSaint14 20:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing it's the name of the planet. Albion seems to be the name the country/region the game takes place in, we know there's more to the planet. Instead of saying "Albion and Earth" it's "Albion and Aurora". Just a guess though. *I don't believe Aurora is the name of the planet that they are on. While playing another run through on Fable 2 Hammer said at one point "What on Earth...". I am sure that the name Earth has been used more than just this one time in both games. It could possibly be the name of a great town. Fable Hero 04:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :i agree its probably a continent likely not the planet as earth HAS been stated many many times. hell even the bandits scream IM GONNA WIPE YA OFF DA FACE OF THE EARTH when fighting them. maybe its where hammer went or something.-- 02:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think it'll have anything to do with the 'godlike warrior' who once held the Murren Greataxe? The one weilded by the Hero of Oakvale's mother? Maybe Sycthe'll make a return too or perhaps even Lucien! The way Krei- I mean Theresa said it makes it seem like a VERY important event. Aurora In my opinion, I think it's a new continent, or region, since they can only do so much with albion, aurora is probably one of the mysterious continents or islands mentioned in the games...it could also be a part of Samarkand --DarthFart 08:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I believe that Aurora is the name of the baby...and that maybe you need to have another kid...cause it does have that feel to it....but also...the girl all in white in the Fable 2 previews...the one that was never in the game....people say it was Teresa...but I think that's Aurora. :Theresa says, Your child will hold the fate of Albion and Aurora. I think the child is supposed to be the Hero's child, not Aurora. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I think Aurora is an upcoming DLC while the child is something to do with Fable III. Or it could be that the Aurora/Hero's Child has nothing to do with Fable III, all it does is lead to a DLC which sets the stage for future Fable III events to take place--DarkSaint14 01:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC)